powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:89thWarrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Power Bestowal page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Zxankou14 (Talk) 20:40, April 27, 2012 Response Hello 89th, I got your message. Please describe the characters for me to give me an understanding. Zxankou14 17:59, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Zxankou14 01:58 Saturday, May 26, 2012 Response Hey 89 I would say all three. Zxankou14 02:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Zxankou14 10:15 June 2, 2012 The Kingsman did it after Juneran spammed his own pages just to get to the top Gabriel456 (talk) 13:58, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Kingsman is going to leave it off for awhile I think. I don't know when it's going to return Gabriel456 (talk) 13:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) yo 89th i gonna add sum pics from the Known users in2 the gallery is dat kool with u broJ. Veteran (talk) 17:07, August 29, 2012 (UTC) The page i wuz talking about wuz Time Theft, u think those pics fit in real good since u r di creator of dis pageJ. Veteran (talk) 17:23, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Silver Manipulation Well, I don't know who made Metal Manipulation but I'd love to help if you make Silver Manipulation! :) Gabriel456 (talk) 13:21, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...I'll see what I can do There! undirected it but it does need help :) Gabriel456 (talk) 13:54, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I renamed the power for you. It's Object Creation Touch now :) Gabriel456 (talk) 14:49, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Page Name Change On Edit button on its right side is arrow, clicking opens to History and Rename. It should be pretty easy from there. And thanks for reminding that I meant to rename a page...;)--Kuopiofi (talk) 15:10, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think he did. Gabriel456 (talk) 15:12, September 5, 2012 (UTC) New Power Hi ! I just created a new power, called Telekinetic Force Manipulation. Please take a look when you can, and tell me what you think :) DYBAD (talk) 05:43, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! For both the compliment and the help :) DYBAD (talk) 11:39, September 7, 2012 (UTC) You'll have to take it to an admin as far as I know Gabriel456 (talk) 15:54, September 10, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by that? Did he make a page before you did or something?-Thekingsman (talk) 20:33, September 10, 2012 (UTC) New Power I called Superior Adaptation. Take a look if you feel like like ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) That is a good question. Well, manly it is just first come first serf. It happened to me but I got over it. I am sorry to say that if he does it again I can't really do anything but I will try though. We manly do not have that problem here.-Thekingsman (talk) 16:46, September 11, 2012 (UTC) And another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) You're quite wellcome ^ ^ I'll take a look at the powers you mentioned, was pretty busy with my new pages lately :) DYBAD (talk) 21:22, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I am sure you can do that but I am not too sure.-Thekingsman (talk) 15:48, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Just created another power, if you're interested ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I have no clue what "Link Title" is. I really don't know anything about Shaman King so I don't know if they fit or not. Sorry :( Gabriel456 (talk) 14:05, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Proficiency Touch Not locked, just reversed for the users to change. (shrugs) I was chancing few other pages' Protection level and it was open too, so I figured why not...--Kuopiofi (talk) 11:20, September 26, 2012 (UTC) New Power Not very original, but still pretty awesome (at least to me ^ ^) and fully canon this time. DYBAD (talk) 01:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) New Power This one really has a lot of potential ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power And yet another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:44, October 9, 2012 (UTC) New Power I'm sorry, but I don't see how that is a power Gabriel456 (talk) 18:05, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hope You didn't really create Hope Empowerment which would be being empowered by hope, this is closer to Hope Embodiment. Compare to other Empowerments and Embodiments, it's much closer to later one.--Kuopiofi (talk) 12:29, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Was there supposed to be more than "About the New Power"?--Kuopiofi (talk) 12:34, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Compare it to other Empowerments, it doesn't really fit the pattern. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:38, October 16, 2012 (UTC) The problem is that while it is very well made page/power, it doesn't really fit the pattern of Empowerments that exist, and we already have Hope Embodiment, so you can't just rename it. On the other hand, Hope Embodiment is rather light-weight page (well, they all are)... maybe shifting the parts that don't fit the pattern of Empowerments to Embodiment, shift things a bit in empowerment and flesh out the Hope Inducement a bit more. You certainly have material to use for all three pages.--Kuopiofi (talk) 12:49, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Empowerments Applications include various Enhanced Conditions and Power Augmentation, in other words enhancing the users abilities without actually adding anything new. In addition, Empowerments are part of the Embodiments. None of the Applications in current Hope Empowerment have any similarities with the other Empowerments. Please take a look to other Emotion Empowerments and compare. To be absolutely blunt, it isn't really Empowerment, Inducement or Embodiment... but it's good enough to be something completely new. Now we'd only need to figure out what to call it.--Kuopiofi (talk) 15:59, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hope Power Amplification may be bit too long/clunky, Hope Amplification/Augmentation maybe?--Kuopiofi (talk) 18:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC) New Power One More Time ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:12, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Whats up 89th thanks for the help man. I saw the link that you sent me and reed the story of the medallion and the banal family its very nice and makes lot of sense.So we can place Riego de Dios and the medallion the the thing that induced the curse in users section right i agree with that but we also need to put curse inducement in applications. What do you think of putting Curse Inducement in applications section? One more thing how does the story end? Does Banal means something with little importance? One more time thanks 89th thats a very good example i appreciate that you allways supportive.Inter kid (talk) 18:35, October 23, 2012 (UTC) From your friendly wikian Inter Kid Logging problems Well, I could start by pointing out that I'm not Kuopiofi. =''P'' Logging you out automatically is one thing, but being automatically logged back in again sounds most peculiar. Do you commonly log in from many different computers/browsers/IP's? Also, have you tried disabling/enabling cookies? ~Qofi 17:32, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem on the mix-up. This does sound rather bizarre, though. Do you have this same problem from both computers? If you only get it on one, you should try messing with your cookies a bit. ~Qofi 15:29, October 26, 2012 (UTC) One life, Two powers My first blog ! Please do share your opinion if you're interested :) DYBAD (talk) 08:35, October 31, 2012 (UTC) New Power For maximal fun and minimal annoyances ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:58, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi 89th hope you are okay. Look i want you to help me with this new page i made called Efficacy Manipulation.Please i need more users. Good photo man the one of riego.I did not know he is old that was unexpected i tought he was young and wild but still looks awesome. One more thing 89th can you also give me some examples of people who embody reality its for my next page Reality Embodiment. I will be thankful.Inter kid (talk) 13:46, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks 89th iam going to publish your page curse inducement.Who do you want as an example? Just give me half an hour then i will make your pageInter kid (talk) 15:40, November 2, 2012 (UTC) No problem 89th curse embodiment is a very nice idea and wikians have to help each other aint that right after all this is a community. Sorry for responding late i have been a bit busy this days Previous Message Oh i forgot. The one you send you the previous message is Inter kid (talk) 17:09, November 7, 2012 (UTC).Sorry about that. Hope Empowerment Creation You might want to ask Gabriel, because I don't really have idea about the reasons... that wikia is wonky right now doesn't really help that much either.--Kuopiofi (talk) 13:32, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi 89th Whats up 89th hope you are okay long time no see man. Yo i want you to see my latest pages triplicity and event teleportation tell what do you think about itInter kid (talk) 11:52, January 3, 2013 (UTC) New power For Science ! ^ ^ Absolute Dream Manipulation It didn't really add anything new to Dream Manipulation.--Kuopiofi (talk) 13:05, February 22, 2013 (UTC) New Power ! Not Omnipotent this time, but usefull enough in it's own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:33, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Technological Constructs Mechanical Constructs, fully remastered ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Causality Manipulation's big daddy, to be unbeatable at your own game ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC) New Power The best of both worlds, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Response Something must be up with the wiki again, cause I can't seem to upload it either Gabriel456 (talk) 11:48, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't be more help :(. The best we can hope for is that this is fixed soon Gabriel456 (talk) 11:53, April 10, 2013 (UTC) New Power A unifying theory, combining complete power and infinite diversity ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:38, April 10, 2013 (UTC) New Power Omnipotence's Final Form, for the greediest of us who can't stand compomises ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, it's fixed now Gabriel456 (talk) 18:28, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I just went to the history thing and edited the last edited one before yours (If you want to know how, if need to fix something or whatever, simply go to history and click the revision you wish to put back up and when it shows you the page as it was, click edit and then click publish once in editing mode) Gabriel456 (talk) 18:32, April 25, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome! :) Gabriel456 (talk) 18:36, April 25, 2013 (UTC) New Power The rock-paper-scissors almigthy game wellcomes a new challenger ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:35, May 12, 2013 (UTC) New Power A tailor-made power for the most famous of rule-breakers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Aversion Are these Elemental Aversions about the user having weakness against elements or causing others become weaker near elements? You seem to switch constantly between those two. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:41, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry. Please accept my apology. :) PsionicOmnipotence (talk) 16:33, May 28, 2013 (UTC) PsionicOmnipotence kuya brian???? are you the one who is leaving in bignay before??? riyu ito. kung ikaw yung dating nakatira sa bignay, proj 2 ikaw si kuya brian. if not i'm sorry. you have the same proffesion as ate hazel. PsionicOmnipotence (talk) 16:40, May 28, 2013 (UTC) PsionicOmnipotence Question I have a question. Before you keep making them, I want to ask you: should we really keep those Elemental Aversion pages here? They are just the "power" to get weaker when in contact or the presence of a substance and those aren't powers at all. They are weaknesses. The power to become weaker? That just sounds off.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 19:57, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's happening to me too. sometimes it'll log be out a few minutes after I log in. I have no clue as to what's happening, sorry Gabriel456 (talk) 16:45, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Power and Ability means the same thing. Choose only one Gabriel456 (talk) 17:34, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Gossip Reaction Please use signature when you post to Talk. I have to agree with Consus opinion in "Category talk:Candidates for deletion", not to mention that causing a something minor to happen by gossip/mentioning them just isn't much of a power/idea. That, and there's already a power which allows user to cause effects by naming the target... wish I remembered what it was. It was one of the minor variations of Magic but that's about only thing I remember. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:56, June 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power A psychic path to Reality Warping. For the style, immersion, and sheer awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Sensory Powers If the only difference between abilities is basically chancing a the word, in this case sense, just create the Umbrella-page that covers all senses and add a limitation "May be limited to affecting certain senses". You can add the users that can only affect single sense to Known Users and add "can only affect (sense)".--Kuopiofi (talk) 15:02, June 7, 2013 (UTC) You might want to re-check what you've written before Publishing, several of your pages Capabilities have been copied from other powers without chancing a word and even worse, not from the same kind of page: the latest page had a mix-up between (sense) theft and (sensory) attack immunity. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:11, June 7, 2013 (UTC) There are several pages done that way. In general, if the change difference is only a few words or simply some difference that can be dealt with adding a new Limitation, it's easier and more clear to add the differences to the Umbrella-page than create a completely new one. Variation with text and some explanation does the thing pretty well too, just take a look on Intuitive Aptitude. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:18, June 7, 2013 (UTC) It's basically page which collects several similar powers into same place for easier access, for example Intuitive Aptitude collects Intuitive powers into same page, Mental Inducement collects powers that induce mental effects. And yes, Elemental Manipulation is one of them, if you take a look into Categories there's Umbrella page somewhere. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:45, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Blog What's your favorite kind of powers ? Opinion poll, please do share :) DYBAD (talk) 23:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because it needed its own page, and because it is quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) New Created Powers I take it you're into sensory powers, right ? ^ ^ They seem well made, though personally I'm more into pragmatic powers. On the other side, Event Recreation is very intriguing. The opportunity to change a key event of your past or others' is fascinating, there's a lot of potential for interesting interactions and deals with other characters, which would make for cool plots and twists. Who never wanted to go back in time and change this one crucial moment that changed everything ? What if the Joker's wife and child didn't die that day ? He could have been a good man, or even an ally of justice. What if ? it's all in these two words. It's basically the power to correct the irreversible, which is amazing and scary at the same time, considering the complex chains of (unforseeable) consequences. DYBAD (talk) 09:53, June 15, 2013 (UTC) New Power Combining the best parts of a few others, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New Power The logical next step. Harder, better, faster, stronger. And cooler, too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Say, I saw your edit in the Event Manipulation page. Just curious to ask: how is Event Manipulation associated with Miracle Manipulation? Flamerstreak (talk) 18:21, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Elemental Encapsulation What exactly do you mean by "encapsulation"? Dictionary gives: verb (used with object) 1. to place in or as if in a capsule. 2. to summarize or condense. verb (used without object) 3. to become enclosed in or as if in a capsule. So that would make it imprisoning into element? Elemental Imprisonment/Binding could actually work, but I don't think that it would need every element. Just the main power would do the trick. On the other hand you mention Firewall Generation, so I suppose you actually talk about Elemental Wall Generation... which would actually be something people will understand/know what it means. And in fact pretty useful and practical power. As an personal opinion, use Elemental Wall Generation... on the second thought, it might be better to create Wall Generation for Constructs Creation and EWG as Variation of that. There isn't real need to make Variation for every element, but if you want to do them, use simply Water/Air/Earth/etc. Wall Generation and add (element)kinetic Wall in Also Called, no need to make powers name confusing if simple and direct does the work as well. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) And as a personal favor, could you use Source (Edit, button on top with Source on it when you do/Edit the pages? Your last post had span style="line-height:20px; and other codes on it, and it gets really confusing when there's longer text with half of it as various codes. I've had to redo whole Capabilities from the scratches few times, and it's way more work I'd like to do since there's that one simple way to avoid it. Thanks. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:24, June 20, 2013 (UTC) It's pretty much the difference between a shield and a wall: shield you can carry and move around for deference, use it on fight and so on. Wall is a rooted structure (of various elements in this case), generally far stronger/durable but also immobile. "Elemental Binding/Imprisonment - The ability to use the elements for binding or imprisoning." Yup, that's pretty much it, it's called Entombing in Bindings Variations, which includes Crystal Imprisonment as elemental example. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:38, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I like the idea Gabriel456 (talk) 15:12, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Seems promising.RnR (talk) 15:35, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Some work/editing/expanding, hope you don't mind that much. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Elemental Encapsulation How do those powers work, what are their capabilities? CNBA3 (talk) 16:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC) So Elemental Encapsulation would be imprisonment via elemental powers ? DYBAD (talk) 16:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Response Sure. Go ahead. They are more like techniques than actual powers but hey we have those here too. Even admins make them ironically. So go ahead with them, but make sure they are detailed enough. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 17:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) New Blog A somewhat puzzling riddle, for a change of pace ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Response No, I am not an admin. At least not on this Wiki.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 14:41, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Reaponse I am guessing he is, I don't know.--CNBA3 (talk) 14:42, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Response I'll get back to you. I am in the middle of making a page.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 15:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Threat Identification Bit obscure description, do you have any users in mind and could you give link to them? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:08, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Response 1) I put it on the list because the ability and the power to have superpowers or enhancements (peak or not) even without having one of the five main senses, and even having an incomplete body-part is not a power at all. If anything it would be not different than being deaf with super-speed. 2) We have Danger Intuition, that would be redundant Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 15:17, July 4, 2013 (UTC) do you have the info for it. I think its cool, but what picture icon do you have for it. What are the powers that come with it. like the techniques, applics, associations, and variations. you got to have all that to you know.Master of matter 17:33, July 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power Hi 89th how are you? Yeah i got your message and to be honest (Treath Identification) seems good to me, but mya i ask you does it have any relation with Danger Sense? Whats up 89th you should tottaly give Treath Identification a go i saw this movie about aliens they had something similar to that, you might want to add Powers has precognition for advanced users cause they may be capable of analysing future treaths. Well you got my support on this one Inter kid (talk) 12:43, July 5, 2013 (UTC). I Don't Know Threat Identification is kinda like Danger Intuition but could be used as an alternate version of this power though if you distinctively explain the differences (J. Veteran (talk) 05:43, July 5, 2013 (UTC)) My Thoughts I understand completely, it is a great power with a lots of quality, go ahead bro and make it happen. (J. Veteran (talk) 21:51, July 5, 2013 (UTC)) New Power A compromise between power, balance and long-term fun. Enjoy ^ ^ New Powers Since you're so much on the roll doing new powers, could you start doing it on Source (go to Edit, button on top), so there wouldn't be a need to fix every link afterwards? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Take a look at the pages in Edit, when they include the whole address it makes the whole page messy and hard to edit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:06, July 11, 2013 (UTC) New Power And yet another one in my "best of both worlds" collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about superpowers tide to real life society. --CNBA3 (talk) 21:07, July 15, 2013 (UTC) New Power Check it out ! :D DYBAD (talk) 09:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New Power The last-born in my "optimal compromise" growing collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Sacrifice Aspect Manifestation I added Madness Embodiment for the craziness part, I am not so sure for Athletes part, maybe Form Embodiment?--CNBA3 (talk) 13:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC) New Power The coolest path to transcendence ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Response Greetings 89th hope you doing okay i saw your pages and to be honest they are not good, they are freakin awesome i give it a 100 you did a really good job man keep it up.I tried to esit your new page but there was some editing conflict i will try again Question in Sacrifice Aspect page does the one emboding virginity needs to be virgin or is just the more suiting characteristic of the users personality Inter kid (talk) 14:17, July 31, 2013 (UTC) How about whores sorry for the languagecan you explain that.? New Power Nothing really new, just an optimized combination of assets and style. DYBAD (talk) 08:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Future Power To Make Responses Honestly, I have no idea what to call it. It seems that the kid just had Astral Projection with Mind Control on the side.RnR (talk) 18:51, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Well hey man, I'm just a consulter. Don't take my word for it. If you want to make it, you have my full support.RnR (talk) 19:16, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, the closest to it is Astral Suggestion, but that's more of a combination of Astral Projection and Persuasion. Other than that, I don't think we have a power like that Gabriel456 (talk) 18:51, August 14, 2013 (UTC) It'd basically be the main power for Astral Suggestion then, works for me. No ideas for the name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:23, August 14, 2013 (UTC)